


NSFW Art: Web Play

by Machiavelien



Series: Machiavelien's NSFW Fanart [8]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Peter Parker, F/M, Light Bondage, Web Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiavelien/pseuds/Machiavelien
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Machiavelien's NSFW Fanart [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766335
Comments: 38
Kudos: 91
Collections: Peter Parker's Thotumn 2020





	NSFW Art: Web Play

Thotumn Day 3: Web Play / Toys

_Despite his excitement, Peter swallows nervously as he tightens the last of the webbing around MJ. He still can't believe she wanted to try this with him._

_"The webs should dissolve after an hour--"_

_"Then you better get started, bugboy."_


End file.
